


Sparks Ignite

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Office, Skirts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompt: "Afternoon Delight"  @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Ignite

Ray glanced over from his workbench where he was using some very tiny tools to work on a very tiny microchip for the ATOM Suit. 

Felicity was working at the other end of the bench, she had just bent over it, reaching for a part of the power management module. 

"You know it's astonishingly distracting when you do that." 

"Do what, exactly?" Felicity looked over her shoulder at him, staying bent over the desk, her skirt stretched over her very fetching looking behind. The smirking smile on her lips told Ray she knew exactly what she was doing. 

"I see," Ray delicately set down his tools. "Is that the way you want to play it?" 

"Oh," she bent forward further, "it is." 

"I suppose we have been working for," he looked at his watch, "wow it's the middle of the afternoon already. Time sure flies when you're..." 

He stopped speaking when Felicity started to slowly lift her skirt with both hands. He kept silent, feeling a steady tightness increasing in his $400 pants. She was wearing a delicious bubblegum pink lacy thong. 

"I think we've earned a break," Felicity said. 

"Absolutely," he tugged down his zipper as he approached her.


End file.
